


伊甸 Eden

by tine8210



Series: Imperceptible [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tine8210/pseuds/tine8210
Summary: **5.0主線劇透有****伊甸覺醒之章劇透有**光戰無特殊指定外貌最一開始只是一個被哈迪斯嗆爆的腦洞，結果寫出來好像不怎麼嗆(ry也不知道會不會有後續，說不定是人生極限了
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship, 愛梅光
Series: Imperceptible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977346
Kudos: 3





	伊甸 Eden

**Author's Note:**

> **5.0主線劇透有**  
> **伊甸覺醒之章劇透有**  
> 光戰無特殊指定外貌  
> 最一開始只是一個被哈迪斯嗆爆的腦洞，結果寫出來好像不怎麼嗆(ry  
> 也不知道會不會有後續，說不定是人生極限了

經歷了幾次透過伊甸讓空無大地恢復生機的嘗試，體力超支的琳被桑克瑞德和于里昂熱勸去休息，連帶戰鬥了幾場的光也被推著回水晶都。  
步入懸掛公館房間的光，褪去稍嫌沉重的戰鬥服、洗了把臉換上輕裝，倒到床上長吁了一口氣。  
大概是心理上確認脫離戰備狀態，方才梳洗都是精神放空狀態的光，此刻才感受到生理上的疲憊排山倒海而來。  
側頭望向窗外晚霞，還不到睡覺的點上。光不是很喜歡搗亂生理時鐘，或許就是因為在冒險的過程中時常迫不得已如此，休息的日子裡光反而很享受平凡的日程作息。  
於是光硬撐著爬起，伸長了手臂摸到床尾書桌的旅行筆錄，就著床頭的燈光和夕陽餘暉，窩在床鋪角落一邊回想這次伊甸的調查，一邊在筆錄上隨興紀錄。  
從來沒想到會透過這樣的方式體驗類似「召喚蠻神」的過程。光搖了搖頭，不，與其說是請神，透過琳和伊甸的能力，使腦海中的蠻神模樣、行為具現化，如此過程或許更接近古代人將概念轉變為現實的「創造」也說不一定。  
光想起在幽深的亞馬烏羅提，高大的古代人幻影親切地彎下腰來與光交談，惋惜地同情光魔力的弱小，但又想盡辦法安慰他還是有辦法透過其他方法輔助來創造的模樣。真是溫柔呢，如此想著的光也露出了溫柔的微笑。

  
「笑成這樣是累傻了？」一個熟悉卻不該出現的嗓音出現，光猛地從神遊中抬頭，卻見到那個理應回歸到無光之海的靈魂，跟之前的阿爾博特類似，身周散發著模糊的白色柔光。  
那人卻彷彿沒事人一樣，順理成章地蹲在床沿盯著散落在床上的筆記內頁。  
光還在驚訝之中發怔。  
「愛、愛梅特賽爾克……？」  
對方聞言終於捨得把目光從筆記上移開，挑著眉望向光，臉上的表情彷彿說著『怎麼我不能在這嗎你大驚小怪什麼』。  
畢竟某種程度上算是在旅途中一起相處了好一陣子，一路上嘲諷的臉色和語氣光可是沒少看。  
一人一魂就這樣大眼瞪小眼可能有好幾秒鐘，期間光的腦袋快速運轉著，這個房間怕是真鬧鬼了，前腳走了一個阿爾博特，後腳就來了一個愛梅特賽爾克，是不是應該跟懸掛公館管理員甚至是水晶公溝通一下，這旅館這樣不行的。  
最終是前無影稍稍沉不住氣，輕咳了一聲。  
「你、你不是已經在黑風海……」死了。  
光原想出言詢問，後半句話卻梗在喉頭怎麼也吐不出口。  
他還記得那個漆黑之夜過後的美麗清晨，沐浴在和煦晨光下的愛梅特賽爾克與他面對面，指尖輕輕撫過胸口被光開了的碩大缺口，最終留下一句「記得我們曾經活過」。當時的光在心中暗暗發誓，他會記得無影這苦澀卻釋懷的笑容，直到他生命的終結。  
愛梅特賽爾克怕是誤會了他的意思，蹙起了眉又恢復過往那個表情，「你放心吧，大英雄。我現在只是個無法對現實產生干涉的靈體，不會對你怎樣的。」無影，更正，前無影沒好氣地說。  
聽他這麼一說，光才注意到愛梅特賽爾克身上穿的並不是索魯斯那套帝國皇帝的裝束，也不是無影那一套花紋繁複的袍子，而是跟亞馬烏羅提市內那群幻影古代人們一般的樸素黑色長袍。  
也許是對於亞馬烏羅提市民的良好印象影響，穿著普通黑袍的愛梅特賽爾克彷彿看起來柔和了許多。  
光像是一直都沒能回過神，怔愣著盯著愛梅特賽爾克許久，他覺得自己應該要問點什麼，但卻又不知道從何問起、如何問起。  
像是會讀心，愛梅特賽爾克逕自解釋起，「那之後過了不知道多久，」他停頓了一下，看著窗外僅剩一絲微光的暮色，不知道是不是也想起那一戰，「我恢復意識的時候就在那個什麼都沒有的地方。」  
光點了點頭，示意他知道他指的是空無大地。  
大概是看到對方終於有反應，愛梅特賽爾克視線轉回來，沉金色的眸直視著光，「過不久就看到你跟你那幾個同伴喚醒那個大傢伙——你們是稱呼他伊甸？」  
光又點點頭，卻突然意識到了什麼，從床的角落蹭地跳起來逼近愛梅特賽爾克。「所以你的意思是說，你從一開始就跟了我一整路？」  
聽見這句話愛梅特賽爾克的臉迅速變黑，不明白自己說錯什麼話的光向對方投以一個困惑的眼神。  
「不是我想跟，而是我有意識的時候就只能在你附近，偉大的光之戰士。」愛梅特賽爾克的不悅從話語中滿溢出來，充滿了嘲諷的針刺。  
光再度陷入沈默，這樣的狀況跟過去的阿爾博特十分相似，但自己能對阿爾博特進行干涉是因為兩人個別是曾經的同一個靈魂的一部分，那愛梅特賽爾克的狀況又是為什麼？雖然很想落實一下光之戰士強烈的實驗精神，但他老實說他真的沒什麼勇氣在這種狀況下放肆地去觸碰那位前無影。若是真的不能干涉那也沒什麼，萬一兩人真的可以進行觸碰，他無法保證愛梅特賽爾克會不會做出什麼事情來著。  
「不過，」愛梅特賽爾克話鋒一轉，「你們『創造』出來那東西實在是讓人無法恭維呀。」光從他的口氣中聽出了一絲玩味，明白了對方在指什麼，光的耳根不知怎地以肉眼可見的速度迅速染上緋紅。  
「這紙上的圖可不是畫得好好的嗎？」愛梅特賽爾克站起，雙手環抱胸前，變回以往那個不可一世的模樣，下巴努了努其中一張光剛剛在筆記紙上留下的利維亞桑塗鴉。  
那時光和阿爾菲諾潛入遊末邦探查，作為「畫家的助手」身分，光在阿爾菲諾旁邊算是偷師，暗學了點畫技。興許是一邊紀錄伊甸的事情，一邊思考的時候隨手就畫下了自己真正印象中的利維亞桑。  
「果然還是殘次品啊，就算有了明確的『概念』卻還是無法好好『創造』出心中所想的東西嗎？」愛梅特賽爾克用狀似誇張的語氣搖搖頭，然後打了個響指，一隻維妙維肖的小型利維亞桑就以跟他一樣的靈體形式，出現在身旁圍繞著光轉著，時不時還發出輕聲的嚎叫，好像在表達什麼不滿。  
面對愛梅特賽爾克的揶揄，光卻百口莫辯。看愛梅特賽爾克狡諧的眼神，他肯定有跟在身邊聽見且知道，會創造出如此形體失控的原世界蠻神，並不是只因為光的記憶及想像力與現實發生了出入，實際操縱伊甸的琳對於蠻神模樣的想像，說不定才是影響創造出來的蠻神的最大影響因子。  
光一陣氣結，辯解也不是、不辯解也不是。要是反駁吧，不就好像自己把責任都推給小小的琳身上，自己作為一個前輩、一個大人，卻因為這種小事推卸責任，顯得一點兒也沒有氣度。要是不反駁吧，又得看著愛梅特賽爾克那副得意的模樣。  
光考慮了半秒鐘後摸摸鼻子決定閉嘴，有點賭氣地站起來收拾散落的筆記，並在收到利維亞桑塗鴉的那一張時（他自認為）轉頭惡狠狠地瞪了愛梅特賽爾克一眼。  
愛梅特賽爾克似乎輕笑了一聲，但因為紙張整理刷刷的聲響干擾，光只是隱約感覺到，可並沒有聽清。  
又是一記響指，還在飄浮環繞的利維亞桑變成了一個靈體狀的布偶落在光的枕邊，折射著床頭燈的光線發出以太的微微閃爍。  
光正好把筆錄塞進書桌抽屜，回頭便看見愛梅特賽爾克轉身預備融入窗外夜色。  
「哈迪斯！」情急之下光只想著攔住對方，脫口而出的卻是愛梅特愛爾克的真名。光自己也嚇了一跳，只見愛梅特賽爾克頓了一下，轉過身來，沉金色的雙眼跟床邊剩下的唯一室內光源相互輝映。  
「我說過，你如果想知道什麼事情，我會據實回答。雖然現在狀態微妙，但這個約定依然有效。」他平靜地看著光，彷彿從目光穿透了他的靈魂本質。  
「不過下次吧，今天累了。」愛梅特賽爾克隨即轉過頭，用一貫的動作揮了揮右手，身形化為以太四散在夜色中。  
被喚了名字的愛梅特賽爾克心情不錯似地勾起唇角，卻無人知曉，恐怕是連他自己都沒有發覺，「加油啊，大英雄。」

  
呆呆地站在窗口半晌，直到完全看不見以太的粼光才轉身。光看著那個仍然存在的利維亞桑玩偶，像是下定了什麼決心才伸手去觸摸。  
「……果然碰得到啊……」布偶柔軟的觸感跟旁邊的枕頭不相上下，光像是虛脫了一般往後仰躺，拎起布偶按在臉上，決定暫時不去深思太複雜的問題。  
「下次吧。」


End file.
